


[Comic]Thicker than Water

by SDSlanderson



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, geoffrey in dress though, inspired by edgy lyrics, only agony, there is no ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDSlanderson/pseuds/SDSlanderson
Summary: Geoffrey reflecting upon the McCullum brothers





	[Comic]Thicker than Water

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr shrinks my pic so I put large pic here  
> best view on computer  
> \-----  
> [Tumblr Post](http://sdeeys.tumblr.com/post/177645639682/thicker-than-water-ao3-for-large-pic-small)

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

* * *

 

\----END----

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the swapping between little Geoff and young Geoff wasnt too confusing during the execution...  
> ;w;  
> \-------  
> I did this with Linkin Park's [Lost in the Echo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pNv5g_9EliQ) in mind  
> especially this part
> 
> "In these promises broken deep below  
> Each word gets lost in the echo  
> So one last lie I can see through  
> This time I finally let you  
> Go, go, go"  
> \---


End file.
